ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man: Animated Series
The animated version of ''The Amazing Spider-Man ''will be based off of the comic's longtime run. Actor Neil Patrick Harris will reprise his role as the titular character. It will also stay true to the comic book as well. Plot TBA Voice Cast *Neil Patrick Harris - Spider-Man/Peter Benjamin Parker Supporting Characters *Susanne Blaksee - Madame Web, May Parker *Edward Asner - Ben Parker *Vanessa Marshall - Mary Jane Watson, Jean DeWolff *Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson, Richard Parker *Josh Keaton - Harry Osborn/New Goblin, Scarlet Spider/Ben Riley *Lacey Chabert - Gwen Stacy *Clancy Brown - George Stacy *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat/Felica Hardy *Matt Lanter - Flash Thompson, Kaine Parker *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Sally Avril, Betty Brant, Michelle Gonzales *Masasa Moyo - Debra Whitman *Michael T. Wiess - Ben Urich *Kath Soucie - Mary Parker, Ann Watson, Dr. Martha Connors *Kevin Michael Richardson - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Cree Summer - Glory Grant *Terri Hawkes - Liz Allan *Tim Russ - Prowler/Hobbie Brown *Greg Eagles - Randy Robertson *Quinton Flynn - Ned Leeds, Eddie Brock *Gabrielle Carteris - Silver Sable/Silver Sablinova *Mae Whitman - Carlie Cooper *Steven Weber - Norman Osborn *Tara Strong - Dr. Ashley Kafka *John DiMaggio - Crusher Hogan *Max Burkholder - Billy Connors *Thomas F. Wilson - Stan Carter *James Remar - Walter Hardy *Audrey Wasilewski - Lydia Hardy *Ogie Banks - Rocket Racer/Robert Farrell *Mark Hamill - Ezekiel Sims Villains *Steven Blum - Lizard/Dr. Curt Connors, Vermin/Edward Whelan *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin *Rick D. Wasserman - Sandman/Flint Marko, The Burglar *Peter Lurie - Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich/Alex O'Hirn, Dr. Mendel Stromm *John Kassir - Scorpion/MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, Jack O'Lantern/Jason Philip Macendale *Gregg Berger - Mysterio/Quentin Beck *Diedrich Bader - Shocker/Herman Schultz, Big Wheel/Jackson Weele, Blizzard/Dr. Gregor Shapanka *Dwight Schultz - Vulture/Adrien Toomes *Mark Hamill - Hobgoblin/Roderick Kingsley, Spot/Dr. Jonathan Ohnn, Morlun *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage/Cletus Kassidy *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Kaine Parker *George Takei - Mister Negative/Martin Li *Dorian Harewood - Tombstone/Lonnie Thompson Lincoln *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter/Sergei Kravenoff, Boomerang/Frederick "Fred" Myers *John DiMaggio - Hammerhead/Joseph Lorenzini, Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius, Grizzly/Maxwell Markham, Whirwind/David Cannon, George Batroc/The Leaper *Thomas F. Wilson - Electro/Max Dillon *David Sobolov - Kingpin/Wilson Fisk *Brad Garrett - Hydro-Man/Morris Bench *Daran Norris - Alistair Smythe, Beetle/Abner Jenkins, Venom *Dan Castellaneta - Chameleon/Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff *Brian George - Jackal/Dr. Miles Warren *Andrew Kishino - Molten Man/Mark Raxton *Philip Proctor - The Tinkerer/Phineas Mason *Adrian Pasdar - Swarm/Fritz von Meyer *Richard McGonagle - Spencer Smythe *Nick Jameson - Morbius/Dr. Michael Morbius *Miguel Ferrer - Silvermane/Silvio Manfredi *Mark Rolston - Black Rose/Richard Fisk *Dawnn Lewis - Calypso/Calypso Ezili *Clancy Brown - Dr. Farley Stillwell *Dee Bradley Baker - Puma/Thomas Fireheart *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Scream/Donna Diego Enforcers * Dee Bradley Baker - Fancy Dan/Daniel Brito * John DiMaggio - The Ox/Raymond Bloch * Keith Szarabajka - Montana/Jackson W. Brice * James Arnold Taylor - The Big Man/Fredrick Foswell Fantastic Four *Cam Clarke - Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Invisible Woman/Susan Storm-Richards *Quinton Flynn - The Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Gregg Berger - The Thing/Benjamin J. Grimm X-Men *Patrick Stewart - Professor Charles Xavier *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops/Scott Summers *Steven Blum - Wolverine/James Howlett *Dave Wittenberg - ArchAngel/Warren Worthington III *Gregg Berger - Beast/Henry "Hank" McCoy *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Jean Grey, Psylocke/Betsy Braddock *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman/Bobby Drake *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde *J.B. Blanc - Gambit/Remy LeBeau *Dawnn Lewis - Storm/Ororo Munroe *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Jim Ward - Colossus/Pitor Raspution *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Lockheed *Kieren Van Der Beek - Rogue/Anna Marie *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Troy Baker - Longshot *James Sie - Sunfire/Shiro Yoshida *Quinton Flynn - Banshee/Sean Cassidy *Michael Horse - Thunderbird/John Proudstar *Elizabeth Daily - Dazzler/Alison "Ali" Blaire *Danica McKellar - Jubilee/Jubilation Lee *Josh Keaton - Havok/Alex Summers *Terri Hawkes - Polaris/Lorna Dane *John Kassir - Morph/Kevin Sydney *Khary Payton - Bishop/Lucas Bishop *Ron Perlman - Cable/Nathan Summers *Tara Strong - X-23/Laura Kinney Other Heroes *Brian Bloom - Captain America/Steven Rogers *James Horan - Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *J.G. Hertzler - Nick Fury *Daran Norris - The Punisher/Frank Castle *Marc Worden - Iron Man/Tony Stark **Tim Curry - J.A.R.V.I.S. *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Nolan North - Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow/Natasha Romonoff *John Kassir - Deadpool/Wade Wilson *John DiMaggio - The Hulk **Neal McDonough - Robert Bruce Banner *Maria Canals-Barrera - She-Hulk/Jennifer Walters *April Stewart - Ms Marvel/Carol Danvers *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Wasp/Janet Van-Dyne *Wally Wingert - Hank Pym *Tara Strong - Firestar/Anjelica Jones *Benjamin Diskin - Speedball/Robert Baldwin *Khary Payton - Blade/Eric Brooks **Maclom McDowell - Abraham Whistler Other Villians *Tim Curry - Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom *John DiMaggio - The Beyonder *Clancy Brown - Red Skull/Johann Schimdt *James Horan - Ultron *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Mark Hamill - Klaw/Ulysses Klaw *Gabrielle Carteris - Amora the Enchatress *Rick D. Wasserman - Absorbing Man/Carl "Crusher" Creel, Skurge the Executioner *Vanessa Marshall - Titania/Mary MacPherran The Wrecking Crew *John DiMaggio - Wrecker/Dirk Garthwaite *Nolan North - Piledriver/Brian Philip Calusky *James Arnold Taylor - Bulldozer/Henry Camp *Gary Anthony Williams - Thunderball/Dr. Eliot Franklin Character Notes *Spider-Man Co-Creator Stan Lee makes apperances throughout the series. Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting & Voice Director *Joe Perry - Theme Composer *Kevin Manthei - Series Composer Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel studios Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Superheroes Category:TV Series